criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 Nov 2016
09:51:35 CHAT Charles1826: I thought it was Ripley but I guess I was wrong 09:51:35 CHAT Aldrianyf: Joshyy 09:51:35 CHAT Aldrianyf: I miss you 09:51:35 CHAT JaegerHurricane: I welcome myself to the official live chat of the last case of Criminal Case! 09:51:35 CHAT Charles1826: Hallo 09:51:35 CHAT JaegerHurricane: I will come back permanently in 1-2 months. 09:51:35 CHAT JaegerHurricane: Who are suspects? 09:51:35 CHAT Aldrianyf: just wait 09:51:35 CHAT JaegerHurricane: //waiting 09:51:35 CHAT Aldrianyf: big BIG HUG/big 09:51:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 09:52:32 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:52:32 CHAT Charles1826: Leila Malak is a suspect 09:52:32 CHAT JaegerHurricane: hello 09:53:28 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:54:24 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:55:15 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:56:29 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:57:54 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 09:59:52 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:01:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:02:24 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:03:18 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:04:29 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:05:40 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:06:58 JOIN Disease me, JaegerHurricane! 10:07:56 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:08:45 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:09:46 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:10:50 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:11:27 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:13:00 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:14:00 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:14:03 JOIN Disease me, JaegerHurricane! 10:16:25 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:17:39 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:18:13 CHAT Cathyking92: who are the known suspects 10:18:18 CHAT Charles1826: Sarah Benett is also a suspect 10:18:35 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Anyone else? 10:18:53 CHAT Charles1826: OMG Sarah Benett is an SOMBRA ally 10:18:59 CHAT Cathyking92: WTF 10:19:00 CBOT Reg Bot: Cathyking92, please don't swear! 10:19:16 JOIN Disease me, Cathyking92! 10:20:13 CHAT JaegerHurricane: Sarah is the f'in killer! 10:20:17 CHAT Aldrianyf: lets summon Maicon 10:20:23 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Really? 10:20:30 CHAT Aldrianyf: ye rifki 10:20:40 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Proof 10:20:53 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:20:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: maicon edited her page 10:21:00 CHAT Aldrianyf: it's a proof 10:21:03 CHAT JaegerHurricane: Fanison edited 10:21:09 CHAT JaegerHurricane: FANISON WHERE YOU AT 10:21:16 CHAT JaegerHurricane: COME HERE TO THIS FRIKIN CHAT 10:21:40 CHAT Cathyking92: guys is asal a suspect yet 10:22:31 CHAT Cathyking92: I thiiiink they are trolling but then again 10:22:42 CHAT Cathyking92: they did guess correctly who the victim was 10:22:42 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:23:33 CHAT Cathyking92: Natasha is the victim 10:23:49 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Shit happens 10:23:50 CBOT Reg Bot: Rifqitheflipper, please don't swear! 10:23:54 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: O shit 10:23:54 CHAT AlexClayton: First. Trump wins and then Natasha does? 10:23:56 CBOT Reg Bot: Rifqitheflipper, please don't swear! 10:24:16 CHAT Cathyking92: Sarah bennett Vp bennet and Angela we think 10:24:26 CHAT Cathyking92: sorry and Leila malak 10:24:30 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:25:28 JOIN Disease me, JaegerHurricane! 10:26:07 CHAT Cathyking92: yeah america is screwed in and out of the game XD 10:26:49 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:27:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:27:42 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Any suspects from previous cities? 10:28:04 CHAT Aldrianyf: dk 10:28:10 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 10:28:44 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: 'Previous b cities 10:28:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: @Josh he meant like Jones/Amy 10:29:02 CHAT JaegerHurricane: oh 10:29:05 CHAT JaegerHurricane: nope 10:29:07 CHAT JaegerHurricane: dk 10:31:22 CHAT Cathyking92: nervous 10:31:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: HE DIED IN HOSPY 10:32:06 CHAT Cathyking92: I hope not i mean he wasnt my fav but i luv him 10:32:11 CHAT Aldrianyf: cornelius fudge 10:32:27 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:33:21 CHAT Charles1826: That summary on Dupont page 10:33:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:34:53 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:35:55 CHAT Cathyking92: I think the Cause of Death is beheading or at least attempted beheading cuz her neck looks real bad 10:36:17 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:37:19 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:38:28 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:39:39 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:40:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:41:42 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:42:38 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 10:42:41 CHAT Charles1826: Dupont is shot by Sarah Benett 10:43:23 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 10:43:56 CHAT Reg Boy: what do u wanna edit 10:44:05 CHAT Aldrianyf: Release date 10:44:12 CHAT Aldrianyf: oh u can 10:44:14 CHAT Reg Boy: has it been confirmed by ps 10:44:30 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:44:35 CHAT Aldrianyf: bcos 10:44:47 CHAT Aldrianyf: we have seen the season teaser 10:45:01 CHAT Aldrianyf: as we have completed WE 10:45:17 CHAT Reg Boy: ??? 10:46:06 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:47:37 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:47:39 CHAT Cathyking92: can someone fix Natasha's page somebody messed it all up 10:48:44 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:49:46 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:50:37 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:51:31 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:52:39 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:53:38 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:54:28 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:55:16 CHAT Cathyking92: wait there are 6 suspects or is someone lying 10:55:25 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:56:43 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:59:12 CHAT Cathyking92: charles 10:59:26 CHAT Cathyking92: natasha's throat was slit with a letter opener 11:11:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 11:11:40 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 11:13:04 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 11:25:03 JOIN Disease me, RoseyLaly28! 11:27:07 JOIN Disease me, RoseyLaly28! 11:34:56 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:46:32 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 11:50:25 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:50:32 JOIN Disease me, Proffy!! 11:54:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting... 11:54:54 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 11:54:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:54:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:54:54 CHAT Proffy!: Well, we hear 'ya, buddy. 11:54:54 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 11:54:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 11:56:36 CHAT Girl12554425: The victim is probably Natasha from what i've heard from Kamol Yawichai's scene 11:56:47 CHAT Girl12554425: seen* 11:57:33 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Ik 11:57:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: and Dupont is dead 11:58:26 CHAT Girl12554425: The Rules: From season 2, it's unacceptable to not kill off a main in the finale of a season. 11:58:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: PS's decision should be followed 11:59:06 CHAT Girl12554425: Yup. 11:59:09 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am so shocked 11:59:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: about Dupont being dead 12:00:05 CHAT Girl12554425: Did he get killed? by who? 12:00:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: by the killer 12:00:37 CHAT Girl12554425: Wokay 12:01:13 CHAT Girl12554425: I can't wait to see Ace's reaction. 12:02:18 CHAT Girl12554425: Anyways, i loved Dupont 12:02:40 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I know 12:02:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: You're asd, aren't you? 12:02:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sad* 12:02:57 CHAT Girl12554425: No 12:03:08 CHAT Girl12554425: Because killing off main is becoming overused. 12:03:22 CHAT Girl12554425: Also i never loved a character in this season. 12:03:39 CHAT Girl12554425: I've only liked Frank from PBPD 12:03:48 CHAT Girl12554425: In the entire game 12:04:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ohhh 12:04:43 CHAT Girl12554425: I've never shipped someone. 12:04:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Lol 12:04:55 CHAT Girl12554425: Okay scrap that i used to ship Jamarina 12:05:00 CHAT RoseyLaly28: shipping in the game is normal 12:05:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 12:05:37 CHAT Girl12554425: I might ship Evie with Charles though xD 12:05:47 CHAT Girl12554425: (in MOTP) 12:05:59 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hahahah XD 12:06:08 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Charles is my fave character in MOTP 12:06:27 CHAT Girl12554425: I love Dick. 12:06:42 CHAT Girl12554425: (The character, Richard, not the actual--) 12:06:45 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ME too lol 12:06:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I love his style 12:07:08 CHAT Girl12554425: Me too 12:07:58 CHAT Girl12554425: I might go to school in any min, so don't be confused if i quit though. 12:08:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sure 12:08:43 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I just came back from school 12:09:42 CHAT Girl12554425: It's 13:09 in the afternoon over here. 12:10:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it's 8:10 pm here 12:11:18 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 12:18:44 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:27:40 CHAT Girl12554425: Me too 12:27:40 CHAT Girl12554425: I might go to school in any min, so don't be confused if i quit though. 12:27:40 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sure 12:27:40 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I just came back from school 12:27:40 CHAT Girl12554425: It's 13:09 in the afternoon over here. 12:27:40 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it's 8:10 pm here 12:27:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 12:27:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting... 12:27:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 12:27:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 12:27:42 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 12:40:26 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 12:47:22 JOIN Disease me, Criminalcasefan321! 12:57:40 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 13:02:50 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 13:17:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I just came back from school 13:17:47 CHAT Girl12554425: It's 13:09 in the afternoon over here. 13:17:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it's 8:10 pm here 13:17:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 13:17:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting... 13:17:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 13:17:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 13:17:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 13:17:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 13:17:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 13:18:29 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 13:19:33 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 13:20:53 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 13:21:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: who are the suspects? 13:23:05 CHAT Charles1826: o/ 13:24:57 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 13:25:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: does asal appear 13:26:02 CHAT Fanison: carmen ch 1 13:26:06 CHAT Fanison: no 13:26:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: alright 13:26:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: sanjay? 13:29:24 CHAT Fanison: yes 13:32:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: Leila, Angela, Sarah, Rick, Baxter, Olivia 13:34:29 CHAT Fanison: yep 13:38:19 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Who thef is rick 13:38:21 JOIN Disease me, Criminalcasefan321! 13:40:54 JOIN Disease me, Jonghyun408! 13:41:49 CHAT Jonghyun408: who are the suspects? 13:44:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: why things gotta be so intense doe 13:44:41 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Olivia Hewett, Sarah Bennett, Angela Douglas, Baxter Fraser, Leila Malak, Rick Murray 13:44:59 JOIN Disease me, Criminalcasefan321! 13:45:48 CHAT Jonghyun408: Sarah shot Dupont when she was arrested right? 13:45:50 CHAT Fanison: There's the other FBI agent that accompanies Riordan, he does not have a name, but the page can be created. 13:46:01 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Rick Murray = Harris? 13:46:02 CHAT Jonghyun408: and how many chapters are there? 13:46:31 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Idk 13:46:35 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 13:47:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'll make his page later 13:48:55 CHAT Reg Boy: do we add the ancestor/descendant thing to armand's/charles' pages 13:49:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: is it confirmed 13:49:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: t is right? 13:49:17 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Yeah 13:49:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: nah i bet charles is like his grandpa 13:49:20 CHAT Reg Boy: ya fanison said os 13:49:36 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Charles is his great grandpa 13:49:44 CHAT Reg Boy: he said charles is his "great-great-grandfather" in one of his comments 13:49:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: that's not enough 13:49:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: great-great? 13:49:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: well that's enough go ahead 13:50:15 CHAT Reg Boy: so... do we write "ancestor" or be more specific and say "great-great-grandfather"? 13:50:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: specific 13:50:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: anyway out of criminal case for a while 13:50:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP 13:50:39 CHAT Reg Boy: same 13:51:16 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: New fallout game soon 13:52:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg 13:52:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: sarah's a central? 13:53:16 CHAT Reg Boy: idek tbh 13:53:30 CHAT Reg Boy: is she...? 13:53:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 13:53:45 CHAT Fanison: only great-grandmother, my mistake 13:53:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: i mean 13:53:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: she killed dupont 13:53:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: great grandpa? 13:56:39 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 13:56:59 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Link 13:58:06 CHAT Fanison: only great-grandmother, my mistake 13:58:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: i mean 13:58:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: she killed dupont 13:58:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: great grandpa? 13:58:06 CHAT Fanison: great-grandfather* 13:58:06 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Plot twist: Charles is a hemaphrodite 13:58:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: whoa the chapter 2 picture is cool 13:58:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 13:58:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting 13:59:19 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Tux you have Ch. 2 image? 13:59:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: no i'm just watching videos 14:00:48 CHAT Reg Boy: "'Dupont' redirects here. For the main character appearing in Mysteries of the Past, see Charles Dupont." 14:00:56 CHAT Reg Boy: is that ok or 14:01:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: yASSSS 14:01:05 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Seems like the new judge will get his own fanbase 14:01:14 CHAT Reg Boy: should we replace it with "For his great-grandfather, see Chales Dupont"? 14:02:22 JOIN Disease me, Criminalcasefan321! 14:02:52 CHAT Reg Boy: ok we're not gonna be actually time traveling to the past 14:03:06 CHAT Reg Boy: GOOD 14:03:14 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Is it me or Diego looks like a freaking horse 14:03:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye go 14:03:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: where 14:03:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: what 14:04:08 CHAT Reg Boy: sauce: fanison 14:04:48 CHAT Reg Boy: "Dupont died after being shot by the vice president, but left a notebook with his great-grandfather's stories. So now let's get to know the stories of Concordia in the late nineteenth century, where a person very similar to the player, performed great deeds." 14:04:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: goddammit we find out where leila is from but IT'SA FAKE COUNTRY 14:05:19 CHAT Reg Boy: so no flag? 14:05:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: no she's from a fake town 14:06:19 CHAT Fanison: is a city 14:06:27 CHAT Reg Boy: ayyy 14:06:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: wer doe 14:06:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: i dont find arazir anywhere huhu 14:07:13 CHAT Reg Boy: where'd asal go tho 14:07:35 CHAT Reg Boy: does she appear at all...? 14:07:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: somewhere 14:07:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: no 14:07:48 CHAT Reg Boy: um 14:12:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: so jonah literally got bombed 14:14:05 CHAT Reg Boy: we need 14:14:09 CHAT Reg Boy: sarah's mugshot 14:14:20 CHAT Reg Boy: where icy at when u need him smh 14:14:23 CHAT Fanison: Charles and Madeline appear at the end of the case, CHAT Have to put as apparitions of them ;) 14:14:32 CHAT Reg Boy: o shit 14:14:33 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 14:14:40 CHAT Reg Boy: wait fanison 14:14:55 CHAT Reg Boy: is maddie referred to as "madeline" in-game? 14:15:04 CHAT Reg Boy: I WANNA ADD ITTTTTTT TO THE PAAAAAAGE 14:15:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: Maddie i think 14:15:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'll add it when i get there ahHHHhhhh 14:15:28 CHAT Reg Boy: no >:(((((((((((((((((((((( 14:15:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: maicon are you willing to upload sarah's mugshot? 14:15:34 CHAT Reg Boy: im adding it RIGHT NOW!!! >:( 14:16:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so the player is still in the bureau 14:16:57 CHAT Reg Boy: ye i dont think u can get promoted any further lel 14:18:11 CHAT Reg Boy: also, no time traveling BS 14:18:13 CHAT Reg Boy: me likey 14:18:23 CHAT Fanison: Now I do not have the mugshot, only later that I can get it. 14:18:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: I PREDICTED IT 14:18:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: I'M SO HAPPPPPY 14:18:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: aight thanks :) 14:18:42 CHAT Reg Boy: ok im rly confused rn 14:19:01 CHAT Reg Boy: is it madeline or madeleine?????/ 14:19:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'll find out later shush 14:19:30 CHAT Reg Boy: i wanna add it tho :'( 14:19:54 CHAT Reg Boy: You !! >:O Unhijack my edit now!!! (Punch!) >:O 14:20:26 CHAT Fanison: the Bureau no longer exists, it has been closed by Ingrid. 14:20:43 CHAT Reg Boy: bruh 14:22:18 CHAT Fanison: Her name was always Madeline, Maddie is a nickname. 14:22:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: nais 14:24:29 CHAT Weaklingz27: Guys, is Baxter was incarcerated??? 14:24:42 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:25:34 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:26:48 CHAT Reg Boy: why did angela have to be arrested twice wut 14:27:38 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...no idea 14:27:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: angela broke out so they arrested her again 14:28:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: also she bombed the bureau's HQ soooo 14:28:23 CHAT Reg Boy: o 14:28:25 CHAT Reg Boy: lmao 14:28:33 CHAT Weaklingz27: lel 14:28:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: howproblematic 14:29:13 CHAT Fanison: And I'm Detective Madeline O'Malley. We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival! 14:29:26 CHAT Reg Boy: bless u 14:29:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: go have ur edit 14:30:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: this is one of those cases where they don't give a shit about the victim 14:30:52 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 14:31:05 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...may the SOMBRA be with y 14:31:19 CHAT Weaklingz27: *ya 14:31:19 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 14:31:58 CHAT Fanison: Concordian Flying Squad 14:32:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: srsly? 14:32:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: flying squad? 14:33:25 CHAT Fanison: The name of the police force 14:33:59 CHAT LossieX: This is off to a good start. 14:34:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: #flyingsquad 14:34:19 CHAT Fanison: because they use a Zeppelin 14:34:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: maicon will the bureau members be appearing in MOTP 14:36:08 CHAT Fanison: Who knows, Jack who is reading the story at the request of the triplets 14:36:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg concordian flying squad 14:37:12 CHAT Reg Boy: 0/10 if we dont actually get to fly 14:37:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: we go in a zeppelin 14:37:45 CHAT Reg Boy: um... 14:37:48 CHAT Reg Boy: close enough ig uess 14:38:08 CHAT Reg Boy: sarah's mugshot is up 14:38:19 JOIN Disease me, ILoveDarwinWatterson!! 14:38:22 CHAT Reg Boy: also rick murray looks like samuel jackson 14:38:52 CHAT Reg Boy: o/ 14:38:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: please let it be in a country we need it 14:38:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk it's alright if u dont 14:38:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 14:39:23 CHAT Reg Boy: what we need 14:39:28 CHAT Reg Boy: 1) a quote for Sarah 14:39:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: DIBS ON ADDING HER MUGSHOT 14:39:40 CHAT Reg Boy: 2) this month's FA 14:39:50 CHAT Reg Boy: and.. yeah that's all 14:40:05 CHAT LossieX: Hi 14:40:11 CHAT Reg Boy: u'll do both lmao 14:40:16 CHAT Reg Boy: hi 14:40:23 CHAT Fanison: The city is always Concordia, districts will be parodies, resembling Pacific Bay 14:40:24 CHAT Weaklingz27: elo there 14:40:46 CHAT Reg Boy: what about grimsboorugh 14:40:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: that 4th season map looks like Grimsborough 14:40:51 CHAT Reg Boy: 'member grimsborough? 14:40:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'll find a quote when we arrest her 14:41:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: grimsborough isn't really a diverse parody 14:41:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: i mean pacific bay is basically all of america in one city where GB is just new york 14:41:48 CHAT Reg Boy: no love for grimsborough then rip 14:45:06 CHAT Reg Boy: img="vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/criminal-case-grimsborough/images/f/fc/Kiss.png" 14:45:14 CHAT Reg Boy: so much for jamarina 14:47:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: so much for jamarina 14:48:01 CHAT LossieX: AMEN BROTHER! 14:48:28 CHAT LossieX: -Mputer? 14:48:40 CHAT Weaklingz27: ahem... 14:48:47 CHAT LossieX: Yes? 14:48:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: i think he meant to say cock 14:48:56 CHAT LossieX: adoodledoo! 14:49:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: no like cock as in penis 14:49:43 CHAT LossieX: Roosters=Dicks 14:49:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 14:50:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: HA I GOT LUCKY BADGE 14:51:21 CHAT Reg Boy: :< 14:51:26 CHAT LossieX: What? 14:52:25 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:52:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: fucking nice us declared war on russia 14:52:45 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 14:53:47 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:55:47 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:56:29 CHAT Reg Boy: about the MotP characters on the homepage sooo 14:57:04 CHAT Fanison: I think Diego will be introduced, I do not know when 14:57:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: who is hte woman i nred gaddammit 14:57:22 CHAT Reg Boy: O 14:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: when are you introducing the woman in red 14:58:56 CHAT Fanison: I do not think it will 14:59:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: :( 14:59:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: no like will she appear in case 1 14:59:34 CHAT Reg Boy: y not tho 15:01:08 CHAT Fanison: Remember that the stories are told from Charles's point of view. 15:01:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: oh my god 15:01:44 CHAT Reg Boy: what if charles dies :( 15:01:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: he's already dead u dumbo 15:01:56 CHAT Reg Boy: will it end in a cliffhanger :( 15:02:14 CHAT Reg Boy: no as in in the middle of the story duh 15:02:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: wait so who's the player character 15:02:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: are we still the player character 15:02:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: is there still a player character 15:02:41 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah 15:03:17 CHAT Reg Boy: someone who was apparently very much similar to the present-day player character 15:03:24 CHAT Fanison: A person who greatly resembles the player 15:03:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye but charles dupont's point of view? 15:05:03 CHAT Reg Boy: it's charles' notebook that they're reading 15:05:09 CHAT Fanison: It still belongs to the player. But Charles wrote the story, so 15:05:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: so we have 3 dead people CHAT that's a world record 15:05:24 CHAT Weaklingz27: O_O 15:06:01 CHAT Reg Boy: why'd armand have to die tho, poor old bastard 15:06:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: ikr :( 15:07:24 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:08:04 CHAT Reg Boy: it's like PS first wrote the final case without any real intentions of killing off a main character but then they were probably like "Nah, needs more main character deaths" 15:08:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: a sprinkle of death 15:09:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: inb4 that's a case title 15:10:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: yass 15:10:56 CHAT Reg Boy: rip 15:11:15 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: gb pb or we? 15:11:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: we 15:11:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: maybe i like it cause i don't play it hehe 15:11:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: so in case 1 it was ripley, ingrid, player, carmen, jack, angela, lars, elliot, marina, dupont 15:12:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: then +jonah (die by the sword) 15:12:10 CHAT Reg Boy: so many twists but they still have more team members than the gbpd or the pbpd lmao 15:12:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: +michelle (in plain sight) 15:12:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: -angela (in plain sight) 15:12:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: +grace (ice rage) 15:12:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: -michelle (the king's shadow) 15:12:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: -ripley (down to the wire) 15:12:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: -dupont (the darkest hour) 15:12:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: -everyone (the darkest hour) 15:13:02 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: The Bureau split up right? 15:15:21 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:16:02 CHAT Weaklingz27: OMG, that's the cursed alliance ever 15:16:44 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:17:13 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: img="img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/aZBmYYV_700b_v1.jpg" 15:17:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: hold on if they're similar to the player character are they still called ? 15:17:56 CHAT Reg Boy: awwwwwhhhhhhhhhh shucky ducky, asking the real questions here 15:19:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: look i didn't eat lunch over worrying about politics don't meme this rihgt now rifqi 15:20:09 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:20:12 JOIN Disease me, SevereFlame22! 15:21:07 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:21:29 CHAT SevereFlame22: Someone tell Vesther to come in here and tell us to stop worrying about it. :P 15:21:29 CHAT Weaklingz27: (xD) 15:21:30 CHAT SevereFlame22: ARMAND!!! WHY?!?! 15:21:36 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: RIP 15:21:40 CHAT Reg Boy: "Guys. It's just fictional." 15:21:42 CHAT SevereFlame22: Hmm.. weird saying that... 15:21:47 CHAT Weaklingz27: fictional pls. 15:22:17 CHAT Weaklingz27: ...even my greatest hero characters turned to be villains for Pretty Simple 15:22:24 CHAT Reg Boy: *insert a novel of a comment explaining your statement here* 15:22:59 CHAT Reg Boy: so many things died today 15:23:01 CHAT Reg Boy: armand 15:23:02 CHAT Reg Boy: sarah 15:23:03 CHAT Reg Boy: natasha 15:23:04 CHAT Reg Boy: america 15:23:07 CHAT SevereFlame22: WW3 will still happen, people! Trump is president. 15:23:11 CHAT Weaklingz27: X 15:23:37 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:23:43 CHAT Weaklingz27: BTW, Overwatch players will be banned via Trump 15:24:35 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 15:26:10 CHAT SevereFlame22: Armand will live on through my profile picture. 15:26:31 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 15:27:02 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Gold 15:27:43 CHAT Weaklingz27: poop 15:28:25 CHAT SevereFlame22: Is there a "Is life worth living anymore" status? 15:28:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: i have crippling depression 15:29:35 CHAT SevereFlame22: Not good enough for me. 15:29:52 CHAT Reg Boy: i still have crippling depression 15:32:37 CHAT SevereFlame22: I've never been so spiritual/religious before. 15:33:55 CHAT Reg Boy: font="Chiller"bigDEATH/big/font 15:36:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: just watched the arrest 15:39:54 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: and 15:41:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: that's very depressing 15:48:11 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 15:56:31 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 15:57:03 CHAT MaxShadows: How do you put those "playing games", etc, statements? 15:57:05 CHAT Weaklingz27: elo there 15:57:17 CHAT MaxShadows: WORTH to play 15:57:20 CHAT Weaklingz27: oh... look at ur profile name 15:57:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: there's a weird button near your name at the top of the chat 15:57:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: it says "set status" when you hover on it 15:57:36 CHAT Weaklingz27: click "Set Status" button 15:58:29 CHAT MaxShadows: Oh I thought you could add whatever you want 16:00:31 CHAT LossieX: hih 16:00:40 CHAT Weaklingz27: (wave) 16:06:58 CHAT LossieX: iuhgrgiuyrsfksbfho 16:07:04 CHAT LossieX: sorry im studip 16:07:17 CHAT Weaklingz27: gibberish issues 16:10:13 CHAT LossieX: i nneed thripoiuy 16:10:19 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 16:11:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: i also need thripoiuy 16:12:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: in the final words of armand dupont 16:12:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 16:12:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk 16:13:05 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 16:13:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: THE EDGE OF DARKNESS PIC IS DIFFERENT 16:13:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: TOBIAS 16:13:18 CHAT Weaklingz27: really??? 16:13:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 16:13:27 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'm still on ch 2 16:13:39 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'll add em later 16:13:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: the guy in the right and the girl in the left have yellow eyes now 16:13:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: i knew that vice president bennett was evil HA\ 16:14:03 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:15:19 CHAT Reg Boy: tux 16:15:25 CHAT Reg Boy: central character 16:15:29 CHAT Reg Boy: and featured article 16:15:52 CHAT Reg Boy: juST A REMINDer 16:15:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: oh shit right 16:15:57 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 16:16:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: sombra is featured article definitely 16:16:08 CHAT Reg Boy: yass 16:16:10 CHAT Weaklingz27: who will be the featured article??? 16:16:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'll do it tomorrow 16:16:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: since the sombra article isn't finished yet 16:16:31 CHAT MaxShadows: What did I miss 16:16:32 CHAT Reg Boy: can u find a quote for sarah tho? 16:16:42 CHAT MaxShadows: I think we should put Sarah or Dupont 16:16:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye iw ill after i watch the AI 16:16:57 CHAT Reg Boy: okai 16:17:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: can we have 2 featured articles :(( i want dupont to be a featured article as well 16:17:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: poor guy 16:17:32 CHAT Weaklingz27: Natasha??? 16:18:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: jesus christ this is depressing 16:18:36 CHAT Reg Boy: Concordian Flying Squad 16:18:42 CHAT Reg Boy: time to create the pages and shit then i guess 16:18:43 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 16:25:08 CHAT Reg Boy: who else was it that appeared alongside maddie at the end of the case again? 16:25:09 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:26:08 CHAT Weaklingz27: IDK... yet 16:26:14 CHAT Reg Boy: fanison pls 16:26:25 CHAT Weaklingz27: oops... 16:26:26 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:28:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: charles 16:30:09 CHAT MaxShadows: Charles and Maddie, only them. 16:31:28 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 16:32:36 CHAT Girl12554425: does the case end with us time traveling? and why do we do that? 16:32:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: no 16:32:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: dupont gives us the notebook of charles dupont who recorded his adventures 16:33:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: jack narrates the contents of the notebook to the triplets and we get immersed in the world 16:33:26 CHAT Girl12554425: The player only? the team stays? 16:33:27 CHAT Weaklingz27: so... 16:33:54 CHAT Weaklingz27: when Charles' adventures is finished, it will be WE 2.0??? 16:34:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: um the bureau is disbanded 16:34:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: btw we're not part of the police force 16:34:23 CHAT Girl12554425: Oh my... 16:34:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: someone "like the player" is, but not the player exactly 16:34:27 CHAT Weaklingz27: which alliance will be the next??? 16:34:29 CHAT Girl12554425: Great. 16:34:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: the concordian flying squad 16:34:38 CHAT Girl12554425: Do we get to finish SOMBRA? 16:34:39 CHAT Weaklingz27: GIA 16:34:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: yea apparently 16:34:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: we found sarah bennett's list of every sombra member ever 16:35:45 CHAT Girl12554425: Why's the Bureau disbanded 16:35:49 CHAT Girl12554425: ? 16:35:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: cause it was made to fight sombra 16:35:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: and sombra's over 16:36:52 CHAT Girl12554425: But didn't we discover SOMBRA halfway through the game with the help of The Promethians & AlSaif getting exposed? 16:37:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: ...did you pay attention to down to the wire 16:37:38 CHAT Girl12554425: No. 16:37:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: ... 16:38:08 CHAT Girl12554425: (I feel guilty for saying that fsr) 16:38:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: goddammit 16:38:59 CHAT Girl12554425: ._. 16:39:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg the only suitable quote i found was "Let him go? I don't think so! He's only still alive because El Rey wanted to kill him personally... but I might end him here and now!" 16:39:55 CHAT Girl12554425: Wow. 16:39:58 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 16:41:02 CHAT Weaklingz27: Ripley doesn't showed up ever... 16:42:41 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:42:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: she does 16:42:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: after everyone leave dupont's funeral 16:46:45 CHAT Weaklingz27: whoa... 16:47:18 CHAT Weaklingz27: uhm... did Marishka mourn her mom??? 16:47:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 16:47:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: aren't you in chapter 2 you should know that 16:47:42 CHAT Weaklingz27: I'm not finished yet 16:47:46 CHAT Reg Boy: im alive 16:47:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: that was at the end of chapter 1 16:47:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: scroll up i showed u the sarah bennett quote 16:48:00 CHAT Reg Boy: das the only quote u could get 16:48:03 CHAT Reg Boy: ? 17:05:30 CHAT MaxShadows: Could you use the phrase with which she tells the agents to prevent the arrest? 17:06:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: she doesn't have that evil vibe there yet 17:06:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: i think 17:06:30 CHAT MaxShadows: But it was kinda hilarious 17:11:51 CHAT Tuxedo!: how many analyses are there in the AI 17:13:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg 17:13:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: in the latest cases file are you sure you want the image to be the air force one or times square 17:14:21 CHAT MaxShadows: Baxter's brain studies (Marina) 17:14:25 CHAT Reg Boy: whichever u think fits 17:14:32 CHAT MaxShadows: USB key (Elliot) 17:14:38 JOIN Disease me, PokeFanClaire! 17:14:39 CHAT Reg Boy: i guess yeah the one with the victim's body would be cooler 17:15:59 CHAT Reg Boy: would look better 17:16:10 CHAT Reg Boy: IDK ITS JUST A PICTURE AAAAAAA 17:16:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: im too lazy but http://gamersunite.coolchaser.com/scenes/2302 17:17:41 CHAT MaxShadows: When you click on the case marker to start playing the game 17:17:46 CHAT MaxShadows: You see a picture below the title 17:17:58 CHAT MaxShadows: I meant to add that picture (in this case, the one with Natasha's body) 17:18:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: in home-latest cases? 17:18:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: isnt that the case teaser below the title 17:18:34 CHAT MaxShadows: Exactly 17:18:44 CHAT Reg Boy: ok i'll add the pic, u go central-character-categorize sarah 17:18:44 CHAT MaxShadows: And how are you doing with the AI 17:18:45 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 17:18:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: but the case teaser is so different 17:19:18 CHAT Reg Boy: i use those small case teaser pics for the mobile version of the main page 17:19:36 CHAT Reg Boy: the desktop version's main page would look ugly with those pics tho 17:19:47 CHAT Reg Boy: like, extremely ugly 17:22:03 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 17:23:33 CHAT Mudkip128: oh god i just messed with the options 17:25:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: rip dupont? 17:25:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: the bullet ripped dupont's skin open :D 17:29:29 CHAT Reg Boy: tru 17:32:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: max after i finish making the plot shorten it 17:33:25 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:33:54 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 17:35:18 CHAT MaxShadows: Do you think we can shorten it more? 17:35:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: i have no idea 17:35:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm so sad that angela wasn't able to see the triplets 17:35:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: but whatever 17:35:47 CHAT MaxShadows: OK, as you gave me permission, I'll try my best 17:36:09 CHAT Reg Boy: question 17:36:18 CHAT Reg Boy: do we know which year MotP is taking place? 17:36:29 CHAT Reg Boy: or which century at least? 17:36:47 CHAT MaxShadows: 19th century 17:37:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: im not even sure about that 17:37:07 CHAT Reg Boy: is that mentioned? 17:37:09 CHAT MaxShadows: Tux, I'll try to shorten what's written now 17:39:00 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:40:03 CHAT MaxShadows: You can't know the feeling of having a Statistics 2.0 exam just the day of WE Finale. Like I didn't touch the books for the previous day 17:40:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: today was just the worst day 17:40:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: before WE finale at least 17:41:39 CHAT MaxShadows: why? 17:43:14 CHAT Reg Boy: tru 17:43:16 CHAT Reg Boy: "The Bureau is an international police organization specializing in law enforcement in a specialized manner" 17:43:24 CHAT Reg Boy: does this not sound repetitive 17:45:13 CHAT MaxShadows: I was about to point that out 17:45:33 CHAT MaxShadows: We could change "specializing in" by "in charge of" 17:46:21 CHAT MaxShadows: I already did that 17:53:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: OKAY YEAH JACK AND LARS ARE DEFINITELY GAY FOR EACH OTHER 17:53:42 CHAT MaxShadows: do you think so? 17:53:50 CHAT MaxShadows: Maybe it was a holding hands as friends 17:54:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: um, 17:54:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: i thinkit's implied 17:54:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: and look at how they look at each other 17:54:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: that is not a friend look whatsoever 17:54:35 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:55:39 CHAT MaxShadows: we should leave that open for readers/players' imaginations 17:59:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: plot is done 18:00:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's gonna be weird not fussing over the location of every case 18:00:35 CHAT Reg Boy: omg the concordian flying squad page is driving me nuts 18:00:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: y 18:01:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: @max 18:01:22 CHAT Reg Boy: idk if the force investigates local murders or murders all over the world and the lack of that one detail is making me wanna puke 18:01:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: local murders 18:01:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: concordia is a city 18:01:50 CHAT MaxShadows: I'll shorten it right now 18:02:03 CHAT Reg Boy: SO WE NEED A 18:02:05 CHAT Reg Boy: PAGE FOR CONCORDIA TOO 18:02:05 CHAT Reg Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 18:02:46 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 18:04:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: don't make concordia and flying squad pages yet 18:04:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: we have no officail map of the city 18:04:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: i will make the sombra page complete tomorrow 18:05:38 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 18:12:19 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 18:12:23 CHAT MaxShadows: Check it up, ux 18:12:25 CHAT MaxShadows: *Tux 18:12:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: kk 18:14:27 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:15:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: hold on 2016 04 23